PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Biomedical Research Core works in synergy to enhance bidirectional enhancement of research and flow of data. The Cell Biology, Pathology, and Imaging Core (Core C) holds a central and critical place in phenotyping in conjunction of the Physiology Core (Core). Core C will serve renal investigators in several areas: 1. Pathology. 2. Cell Biology. 3. Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI). For Pathology, we provide infrastructure, equipment, service, and education on all standard techniques but we remain flexible for innovative and novel procedures as the need arises. For Cell Biology, we offer to train investigators to perform confocal imaging in fixed and live cells and allow them access to a state-of-the art microscopy suite. For whole animal Imaging, we offer standard MR- based anatomic imaging, cardiac imaging for anatomy and cardiac function, and a wide variety of renal functional MRI to measure a number of physiology and pathophysiologic parameters. We offer our assistance at three levels depending on the nature of what is required to achieve the scientific endpoint. For the highly standard established procedure, it is offered as a service where the investigators pay a small non- profit cost recovery fee and the results are delivered in mutually agreed time frames. e.g. sectioning and H&E stains. The Core will be cited but Core Directors will not be co-authors on any resultant manuscripts. For less frequently used and more technical assays, the assistance will be provide as a collaboration. There will be clearly defined deliverables with no charge but joint authorship is expected. e.g. functional MRI to measure renal blood flow, oxygenation, and apparent diffusion coefficient of water (surrogate of fibrosis/cell infiltrate). Finally, studies can be performed as an exploration where the investigators work with the Core Directors to discovery new territories. e.g. spectral computed tomography. The Cell Biology, Pathology, and Imaging Core remains one of cornerstones of phenotyping in the O'Brien Center. In addition to transitional ?workhorse? assays, we continuously explore new territories to advance the technology. The Core contributes significantly to the mission of the O'Brien Center to conduct research in the themes of kidney development and genetics, physiology and pathophysiology, and chronic kidney disease and its complications, with the long term goal of improving diagnosis and treatment of kidney diseases.